Operation: Ghost King
by SakraTheHedgie
Summary: The Case: Nico di Angelo has been kidnapped. Percy's mission: find out where Nico is and rescue him. Danny's mission: find out who this di Angelo kid is and why Skulker wanted him. Nico's mission: find out where he was taken to and figure out how to get his vengeance on the rogue ghost who captured him. It's time to execute Operation: Ghost King.
1. Skulker's Deal

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Sakra again. So lately, I've been on a writing craze. I've been writing most of the time lately. So, when I was poking around the archives of Danny Phantom crossovers, I spotted Percy Jackson. I was like, "Ooh!" so I looked into it, expecting to see a lot of stuff with Nico in it, considering he's the Ghost King. I was shocked to find nothing of the sort. I decided to fix that. Don't you agree? So, this is Operation: Ghost King. The case is displayed. The characters are in place. Now it's time to execute the mission. Let's roll, agents.**

* * *

_Ghost Zone, Skulker's Lair, 07:29_

"Let me _go!_" Nico di Angelo screeched, struggling against the glowing, radioactive-green ropes that bound him as he sat at the base of a broken pillar. He wasn't angry—oh, he was _far_ from angry. He was seething with unadulterated _fury._ How dare he? How dare this poor, ugly excuse for a ghost kidnap _him,_ the Ghost King, from Camp Half-Blood? He tried to will the shadows to attack savagely, or at least allow him to slip away. The shadows, strangely, didn't bend to his will as much in this odd world. They flipped upwards a little, but refused to move.

"Now why would I do that when I already went through the trouble of capturing you?" his captor questioned, rubbing his cheek where Nico had punched him hard.

"Who are you and why did you capture me?" Nico demanded through gritted teeth. "Do you know who you just captured?"

"_Of course_ I know," the ghost said, sounding very annoyed and offended. "Every ghost in the Ghost Zone knows of you, Son of Hades. I am the hunter of ghosts, the best hunter in the Ghost Zone! I am Skulker!" He laughed manically. Nico cocked an eyebrow, questioning this guy's sanity.

"Now…" Skulker typed something on his computer. "Let's just check into the Underworld and see what your old man has to say…"

"Oh, so you _want_ to be sent to the Fields of Punishment?" Nico asked. "'Cause that can be arranged."

"_No,_" Skulker disagreed. "Your father has no power here in the Ghost Zone. He may have created it, but with the mass amount of strange ghost with powers, like myself, he can't really control us. So, the ghosts here can come and go as we please…at least, we _used_ to before that wretched ghost child showed up…" He pounded his fists against the computer before typing again. "Just a few codes here…few numbers here…and…viola!" The scowling face of his father showed up.

"What do you want _now,_ Skulker?" Hades questioned. "I already told you; the halfa is _your_ problem."

_Halfa?_ Nico thought. _What's that?_

"I have a deal for you, Hades," Skulker said smoothly. "I have something that you want—no, _need,_ and I do want something in return."

"Whatever you have, I don't want it."

"Oh? Are you sure?" Skulker turned around and walked towards Nico. His eyes widened in realization.

_Oh _no…_he's not _really _thinking…how stupid…?_

Skulker picked up the struggling Nico by the ropes and held him in front of the screen.

"Nico?" Hades called.

"Dad!" Nico called back. "I literally _can't_ get these ropes undone!"

"Of course not," Skulker said. "These ropes are meant to repel ghosts; I'm sure they hold a demigod son of the Lord of the Dead just fine." He set Nico down. "Now, I'm sure that you want your son, correct?"

"Give me back my son," Hades seethed in a dangerously low voice, "or I will send you to the deepest pit of Tartarus, so help me…!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Skulker told him, sounding pleased. "Now, I'm sure, your only demigod son…he'll be worth a lot."

"You will _not_ use _my_ son as a _bargaining chip!_" Hades roared. Nico looked surprised.

_Does he…actually care? He _actually _cares?_

"But I believe he is in _my_ possession now?" Skulker began.

"I don't belong to you!" Nico shouted, but Skulker kicked him.

"Keep in mind, Hades, the child is with _me_ now; maybe I'll give him a haircut…starting just below the chin." Hades growled menacingly. His black eyes glittered with murderous intent.

"…fine. How much to you want from me?"

"Dad, don't!" Nico shouted, getting kicked again.

"How about…oh, I don't know…twelve million drachma?"

"What do you want Greek money for, anyway?" Nico questioned, his answer being another kick to the ribcage.

"…ten million or no deal," Hades grumbled. Nico looked up in surprise. His father was proud of his riches; he would spend a good chunk of it on _him?_ The one who Hades always claimed was the lesser of him and his sister?

"Deal," Skulker said, closing the deal. "Meet me on the outskirts of Amity Park in two hours. Bring no one but yourself."

"Bring my son unharmed, or you _will_ pay the consequences," Hades warned before cancelling the call. Skulker began to laugh.

"Come along, you puny child," he said, picking up Nico by the back of the ropes. "It's time we go see your daddy."

* * *

**A/N Okay, so Nico's in trouble, Hades is ticked, and Skulker? He's, well, being Skulker. Also, I put an _Outsiders_ reference in there. Ten points to Gryffindor (or whatever your preferred House is) if you spotted it correctly. Don't forget to review~!**


	2. Danny's Curiosity

**A/N Here's another chapter because the other one was so short. This _is_ going to be a multi-chapter story, with an epilogue as the last chapter, FYI. Also, depending on whose name is stated in the title (except for the first chapter) it's whose POV it is. Last one was Nico's, however. This one is Danny's. The rest follows the titles thing. Enjoy~!**_  
_

* * *

_Amity Park, Nasty Burger, 09:27_

_Another day, another disgustingly early hour of fighting ghosts,_ Danny Fenton thought as he chewed on his burger. He, his best friend Tucker Foley, and his girlfriend, Sam Manson, were at the Nasty Burger as a reward for beating Technus at the electronics store. Even though they all helped to save the world from the Disasteroid, that doesn't mean they're all friendly and happy with Danny. Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off in the form of blue mist floating out of his mouth.

"Oh, c'mon, what now?" he moaned. "Get outside, guys, there's another one on the loose." He slipped into the bathroom as his friends ran out the door. "I'm goin' ghost!" He summoned all his power and allowed the glowing white rings to scan him, turning him from boy to hero. His black hair inversed and turned snow-white and his sky-blue eyes turned acid green. His regular t-shirt and jeans turned into a sleek, black suit with a silver collar, gloves, and boots. His logo was a white D with a P in the center. Right now, he was no longer Danny Fenton; he was Danny Phantom.

His ghost sense started going _insane._

"Good god, how many _are_ there?" he asked himself as he flew outside to meet his friends.

"Where's the signal comin' from, Tuck?" Danny asked. Tucker fiddled with his PDA.

"Edge of town," he answered. "Really, _really_ strong signal."

"Let's go," Danny ordered, grabbing his friends and flying off. When they reached the border to no man's land, they all groaned when they saw the sight.

Skulker was around again. He was dragging something—no, some_one_—behind him. That must've been a ghost—and a powerful one at that. That must've been who was setting off his ghost sense.

"Hey, Skull-Head!" Danny shouted, flying over to him after setting his friends down. The ghost he was dragging behind looked up—and Danny saw he wasn't even a ghost at all. It was a kid, twelve or thirteen. But he was as pale as a ghost, yet his skin had an olive tint to it. He had long, black hair and cynical, black eyes to match. He wore black jeans, a skull ring, and an aviator's jacket, which was currently bound to him by glowing-green ropes.

"Sorry, whelp, but I'm afraid I have more important matters to attend to," Skulker apologized.

"Yeah, selling me back to my father," the boy grumbled before getting kicked by Skulker.

"Wait, you're holding a kid for ransom?" Danny questioned before laughing. "Dude, you can't even _use_ money."

"Not _your_ kind, ghost child, but _his,_" Skulker explained, looking at the boy, who was death-glaring up at Skulker. Skulker quickly regretted this and turned away.

"Why, is he foreign or something?"

"Does New York count as foreign?" The boy groaned and rolled his eyes, earning another kick.

"Will you _stop that?_" the boy growled before being kicked in his ribcage again, wincing this time.

"Wow, Skulker," Danny laughed. "Didn't think you'd be so lame that you'd have to kidnap a kid for money. Let him go!"

"Sorry," Skulker repeated, obviously not sorry, shooting a net at Danny. It enclosed him and left him writhing on the ground. "But I have a deal to fulfill." When Skulker's back was turned, Danny fazed out of the net and invisibly followed them, curious about what Skulker's up to.

"Guys, stay farther behind," he ordered quietly. "He doesn't know I'm following. If I get into trouble, I'll yell." They nodded and followed, albeit they hung back more than Danny.

Danny followed Skulker to the farther outskirts of town, where he waited with the kid. The kid had a calculating look on his face, as though he was trying to figure out how good Skulker's head would look over the fireplace. He looked around until his eyes rested on Sam and Tucker, who were hiding behind a rock. He gave them a curious look while they froze before pulling something out of his pocket; a stiletto. Not just any regular stiletto, either; it was a glowing, coppery color.

He started sawing at the ropes, his eyes darting between his fingers so he didn't cut them by accident and Skulker to make sure he wouldn't see. Danny stayed near them, ready to attack in case the kid got caught. He didn't know why, but his instincts told him that there was something about this boy to not be underestimated. And, therefore, to be respected. So, he felt obliged to protect him.

Eventually, the kid got the rope cut. He scrambled to take it off and started running at a very fast speed before Skulker could catch him.

"What?" the ghost hunter exclaimed. "You little—!" But before Skulker could blast him or Danny could help him, the shadows all moved towards the kid's hand, and he thrust his hand up to create a wall of darkness that deflected the shots. The kid held it up, but it looked really taxing. In the meantime, while Skulker tried to blast the wall to bits, the kid put the stiletto back in his shoe. The kid got ready to run, and lowered the shield.

He charged at Skulker and kicked him in the face. Both were knocked back from the armor and the blow, and the kid caught eye of something on Skulker's belt; a sword. Not just any sword, either. It wasn't silver; it was a dark, nightmarish black. Danny, when laying eyes on it, suddenly backed away. He didn't like it. He didn't know why, but he didn't.

The kid seemed fine with it, however, when he knocked Skulker down with another kick and stole the sword. He muttered something, then stabbed the sword into the ground, ripping it apart. Then, to the surprise of everyone there, five skeletons lumbered out of the whole, each wearing strange-looking, foreign armor and carrying swords. The kid, panting heavily, pointed his sword at Skulker.

"Attack," he ordered. The skeletons rushed towards Skulker, but he easily blasted them to bones. The kid cursed, then summoned more. Same result.

"Oh, Skull-Head!" Danny singsonged, becoming visible again.

"What? I already _told_ you, you wretched ghost child—!" Skulker began, but Danny ignored him. He turned to the kid, who was close to fainting.

"I'll take this from here," he said. Danny charged, charging an ecto-blast. He shot it at Skulker, who easily avoided it. Skulker then shot a missile at Danny, who easily glided out of the way.

"Dude, you need to work on your aim," Danny taunted.

"Danny!" Tucker shouted, throwing the Fenton Thermos at him. Danny opened it up, and Skulker was sucked in by a dazzling blue beam. Smoke rose from the device, and Danny capped it off. He landed, was rejoined by his friends, and walked over to the kid. He was struggling to stay conscious.

"Hey," Danny said, "are you okay?" The answer to that question was a soft "No," and a fainting kid. Danny, Sam, and Tucker stood over him.

"…Well, that answers that," Tucker said, only to get glares from his friends. "What?"

* * *

**A/N: There's another one~! Looks like Nico's getting himself into a lot of trouble, eh? I guess that's my fault. I better get out of here before he finds that out. Review, muchachas y muchachos~!**


	3. Percy's Quest

**A/N I apologize for the general shortness of these chapters. That's why I shall upload two chapters each day. Now, onto Percy's mission. But first...  
**

**annabeths lil sis: I'll be uploading two chapters every day unless I see fit for more. Will that work? :3  
**

**fajitagirl321: Yeah, Skulker's a Soc. Hopefully he's the guy Johnny killed. Oh, and thanks~! Just keep reading & writing. That's how your stories'll get better.  
**

**Mythomagic-Champion: Why thank you! I felt like that problem had to be fixed. Plus, Nico's my favorite character, he deserves to have one 3  
**

**Katie85386: *bad British accent* Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor. Or whatever your preferred House is.  
*back to American*  
**

**Thank you, everyone, for the reviews! I honestly didn't expect to see my inbox blown up this morning! Let's blow it up again, agents! :D Also, I should say this now; I own _none_ of these characters or settings except for one that appears at the end. You'll know who that is. Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

_Long Island, Camp-Half Blood, 08:29_

Percy didn't like this, and he didn't like this at all.

Nico, who was staying at the camp for a few days, mysteriously disappeared late last night. There were signs of a struggle, and many scorch marks were on the ground in front of the Hades cabin. The cabin itself was intact.

Grover had ordered some satyrs to track Nico and try to find out who the other person was. So far, they had nothing. And that worried Percy. Not just for his cousin, but for his uncle.

If you asked Percy if he really cared for his younger cousin, he's smack you upside the head, say "Of course I do!" and mean it. But Hades was another story entirely. He wasn't going to be happy when he found out his only son had been kidnapped.

But something puzzled Percy. How could Nico have gotten taken so easily? He was hard to beat, especially with a whole army of the dead behind him. Percy could barely beat him, although he always manages to win in spars. He could've easily fled with shadow-travelling if he found it necessary, although Percy knew Nico was too proud to run from a fight.

So why was he gone?

That he didn't know. And that was what he intended to find out.

"Percy," a deep voice behind him said. Percy turned to see the half-man half-white stallion.

"Hey Chiron," Percy greeted.

"Percy, I know what you're thinking," he said. "But you can't go after Nico."

"What?" Percy exclaimed. "Why not?"

"We don't even know where he _is,_ Percy," Chiron said. "And even if we did, something powerful had to have taken him. We don't know who—or _what_ should be a more appropriate term—took him. It could be extremely dangerous."

"Which is _exactly_ why I need to go after him!"

"I'm sorry, Percy. If we get a lead on where he is, you'll be the first person I tell." Chiron trotted away. Percy looked gloomily at the ground, feeling defeated. He didn't like that. He wanted to help his cousin. Nico was like a brother to him. An annoying little brother, but a brother nonetheless.

"Perseus Jackson," said a dark, velvety voice. Percy's head snapped up. There was an Iris Message in front of him. And the caller was…

"Lord Hades," Percy gasped. The Lord of the Dead nodded.

"I…require your assistance," Hades grumbled. Percy cocked an eyebrow.

"What for? Wait…is it about Nico?" Hades looked surprised.

"How did—never mind. Yes, it is about Nico. I know where he is and who kidnapped him."

"Really? Where?"

"Calm down, I'm getting to that. I have been told by…forces stronger than I, stronger than the Olympians, perhaps even stronger than the Titans, that I cannot interfere directly with my son's captor and the problems there. Angry as I am, I must abide by the laws there.

"My son's captor was someone who was so greedy that he wanted me to take twelve million drachma out of my personal store and give it to him in exchange for my son. I told him ten million or no deal. I, as you might have guessed, have no intention of buying my son back. I would have banished the person to the darkest part Underworld instead. I understand you, however, would fight his captor to get him back. So, Percy"—he eyed his nephew carefully—"will you accept this quest?"

"So, I have to go to where Nico's being kept, fight the guy who captured him, and make sure he's back here safe?" Hades nodded.

"…I accept this quest."

"Excellent. Although I do not want to, I will make sure you are rewarded for this task. My son is being held at Amity Park, and his captor's name is Skulker." He then ended the connection. Percy, who knew where Amity Park was (it's just below Manhattan), left with one thought on his determined mind:

"What kind of name is 'Skulker'?"

* * *

**A/N Once again, thank you everyone for reviewing!**** Also, who do you think is the person who told Hades not to go is? Hint: DP character. Also, I didn't exactly know where Amity Park is located, but for simplicities' sake, let's just say it's below Manhattan. I don't want anyone to say anything about that, y'hear? Thanks.****  
**


	4. Nico's Interrogation

**A/N Here's your second chapter of the day, mi amigos~! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Amity Park, Fenton Household, 11:42_

Nico was, to put it lightly, _not_ happy.

He was captured, beaten, and held for ransom. And for what? To pass out while some other ghost sucked his captor into a soup container. Well, he's seen worse.

He moaned in pain; his entire side ached. He swore, earlier, that he felt a rib crack, although that could've been the crack of his teeth because he was gritting them so hard.

He registered that he was on a couch, and that he had a headache. Summoning those skeletal warriors usually doesn't take that much out of him. The wall adds a little more to that, but he should've stayed conscious. Why did this place take so much out of him? It doesn't make sense. Maybe it had to do with…the Ghost Zone. Of course. Since he can't order anyone around there, maybe summoning the dead here took more power from him than from anywhere else.

"Is he dead?"

"No, Tucker, he just moaned a few seconds ago."

"But then he could've died!"

"No way, Tuck, I can see him breathing. He's alive."

"Are you sure he isn't related to you, Sam? He looks Goth."

"He's not Goth, Tucker. Trust me, I'd know if he was Goth and he's not a Goth. And not all Goths are related to me, gosh!"

"Wait, guys, he's waking up!"

Nico's eyes opened to slits. The faces of three people swam into his vision; two boys and a girl, all teenagers, probably fourteen or fifteen.

The one boy had shaggy black hair that came out as bangs and sky-blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with red cuffs and logo, red-and-white sneakers, and jeans.

The other was a boy with a darker shade of skin, turquoise eyes hidden behind glasses, and black hair tucked inside a red cap, which was backwards. He wore a mustard yellow shirt, green pants, and brown boots.

The girl was definitely a Goth. She had short, black hair with a small ponytail, violet eyes and lipstick to match. She had a choker around her neck, a black tank top with a violet oval logo that exposed her belly, a black, plaid skirt, purple stockings, and black combat boots.

"Hey, you okay?" the black-haired boy asked.

"I will be once I figure out who you people are and where I am," Nico said, sitting up.

"I'm Danny Fenton," the black-haired one introduced. "These are my friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. What about you?"

"Nico di Angelo."

"Ooh, Italian, ah?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. What of it?" Nico questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing. I just think it's cool."

"So, Nico," Tucker began, "what brings you to Amity Park?"

"You mean _besides_ getting kidnapped, held for ransom, and being saved by a ghost that looks _a lot_ like this guy?" He pointed at Danny. "Not much, why?"

"Why'd Skulker want you?" Danny asked. Nico hushed and stayed silent. "Well?"

"…can't say," Nico said quietly. "It's personal. But I better get going. Thanks."

"Where're you going?" Tucker asked as Nico stood, wincing at the screaming pain in his side.

"To get revenge," he answered. He looked around. "Where's my sword?"

"Uh yeah, funny story about that…" Danny began, scratching the back of his head. He explained how his parents, who were mad, ghost-obsessed scientists, took it and were examining it. Nico sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I just wanna get home…" Nico complained, slumping back into the couch. "I've had enough for today…"

"Now you know how _I_ feel," Danny mumbled.

"Can you get my sword back from your parents?" Nico asked.

"Maybe, if we can distract them long enough," Danny guess. Sam sighed.

"I'm on it," she deadpanned, walking into the kitchen. A chorus of plates being smashed followed, along with Danny's parents flying up the stairs. Nico quickly flipped behind the couch to avoid detection.

"What was that?" the father asked.

"I-It was a ghost!" Sam mock-stammered.

"Maddie!" the father called. "Get the Fenton Finder!"

_What kind of stupid name is that?_ Nico asked himself. There was a sound of running downstairs, then back up. Nico dared to look over, and saw the parents' backs turned. Danny and Tucker were rapidly waving their arms around like morons, trying to signal him. He rolled his eyes slightly and crept over to them without a single noise. They ran downstairs and into the basement.

The basement was something like you'd see in a mad scientist's lab. Wires, spare parts, and forgotten projects were strewn around the room. On one side, there was a portal, but it was closed. There was a table in the middle of the room with Nico's Stygian Iron sword on it. Luckily, they didn't break it. He went over to it and picked it up. He could feel the death and cold emanating from it. His senses heightened. He could sense powerful waves of death coming from the portal.

"What's that?" he asked, flicking his head towards the portal.

"A portal to the Ghost Zone," Danny explained, taking the thermos from the desk. He attached it to a hole next to the portal, and you could hear the screaming of the ghosts fading, getting sucked back into the Zone. "That's what gave me my ghost powers."

"Oh." Nico did a double take. "Ghost powers?" Tucker stared wide-eyed at him.

"You mean you _don't know him?"_ he exclaimed.

"How could I, considering I've never met him until now?" Nico rebounded.

"That ghost that saved you?" Danny began. Nico nodded, motioning him to continue. Danny transformed into the Phantom. "Yeah, that was me." Nico raised an eyebrow.

"How can you be half-dead?" he asked. "And why did you answer that so easily?"

"When I stepped into the Ghost Portal for the first time," Danny explained, returning to Fenton form, "it seemed like it didn't work. So my friends here convinced me to go in. I accidentally pressed the 'on' button, and the blast made my molecules rearranged, allowing ectoplasm to enter my DNA, giving me ghost powers. So, I basically half-died."

"And the second question?"

"Um, hello? Ever heard of the Disasteroid incident?"

"Oh, that? Sorry, I think I was more occupied with…" _Oh, how can I put this…?_ "…helping my father. He's a very, very powerful person. His job takes up a lot of time."

"What's his job?" Tucker asked.

"Erm…top secret," Nico stuttered. Danny and Tucker eyed him suspiciously. Suddenly, the rush of footsteps was heard. Everyone exchanged worried glances, then slipped under the table, silent.

"I can't believe that ghost got away!" the father complained.

"Oh, calm down, Jack, honey," Maddie placated. "After all, most get a—wait, where's that sword?"

"It's gone! Ghosts, again!" Jack cursed. Nico heard the sound of something charging, and the two ran out again. The trio of boys climbed out from under the table.

"And those are my parents," Danny explained, annoyed.

"Fascinating," Nico said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I better go. My cousin will be worrying about me."

"You live with your cousin?" Danny asked.

"You could say that," Nico responded vaguely. And, before Tucker or Danny could question him further, he sprinted up the stairs and flew out the door.

"Who_is_ this kid?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know," Danny said. His eyes darkened. "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

**A/N Let's see, Danny's curious, Nico's revenge-driven, and Tucker's...well, Tucker. Also, I don't think I did Danny's parents justice. That's why I barely used them. But they become important later on. Not them themselves, but something they did. ****Now, agents, here's your new mission; show that review button who's boss! :D **


	5. Sam's Help

**A/N Now, here's a POV from one of my favorite DP characters...Sam! Sure, she's a bit too obsessed with the whole 'ultra recyclo-vegetarian' thing, but she's still awesome. But before we get there...  
**

**faijtagirl321: Why thank you! Yeah, apparently Nico doesn't like to be kidnapped...learned that one the hard way...*holds ice pack to head* And no, I didn't kidnap him...he just took his rage out on me for some reason...  
**

**Mythomagic-Champion: Well, think about it. Sure, the gods can create, but do they _know?_ Well, yeah. Nico has the fatal flaw of holding grudges, and all that...  
**

**ClockworksApprentice: I KNOW! That's why I did this! It just didn't make sense to me! You are quite welcome.  
**

**Bluesky21543: Good to know that I please! And yes, I will keep writing. *plans to be an author*  
**

**Minilopsided: Of course I will!  
**

**Thank you all for reviewing! It encourages me to go on! Not just this story, but for others, as well! Now, read on, amigos!**

* * *

_Amity Park,_ _Fenton Household, 12:05_

Sam Manson has faced a lot of things. She's faced ghost-dragons who wanted to marry her. She's faced a plant-demon that possessed her. She's faced her friends having amnesia and not remembering her.

But she's never faced anything like Nico di Angelo.

She watched as he stormed out of the house, his sword in hand. She sighed, knowing that Danny won't go after him because he's terrified, for some reason, of that sword, and Tucker's just careless. So it was up to her.

"Hey, wait!" she called, running after him. Surprisingly, he stopped.

"What?" he snapped.

"What'd they do this time?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, actually," Nico responded. He turned to go again.

"Where're you going?" He stopped again.

"Why does everyone want to know?" he growled, although that was more to himself than to her.

"Because that's not the first time Skulker's escaped the Ghost Zone," Sam explained. "Even if he's in there now, you're still in danger."

"He's nothing I can't handle."

"Then why'd you get captured by him in the first place?" Nico stopped for a moment.

"He caught me by surprise," he explained. "A midnight attack. It was smart, I admit. I was caught off guard. That's how he got me."

"…you're not from around here, are you?" Nico smiled, and made him look somewhat pleasant.

"What gave it away?" he asked.

"The fact that I've never seen you before and that you didn't know who Danny was," Sam elaborated.

"You heard that?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. I'm surprised Danny's parents didn't," she said. "So, where're you off to?"

"To get my revenge," he answered determinedly, beginning to walk again. Sam followed him.

"On Skulker?" she guessed. He nodded. "You'll need some help, there."

"I don't need you or anybody else's help," Nico stated coldly.

"But you don't know where to find Skulker," Sam added. "Not to mention _how_ to get to him…and do you even _have_ a plan?" Nico blushed. "Thought not. I can help you."

"How?"

"First, we need a plan."

"Hmm…I _do_ have an idea, but…"

"But what?"

"I'd need to ask my cousin, Percy. It involves his dog." Sam laughed.

"You think that sending a dog after Skulker is worthy of being called a revenge plot?"

"You obviously haven't seen this dog. It's twice as big as you, and I mean that literally."

"Really? How big is this dog?"

"Big as a tank and barks just as loud as one."

"Interesting. So siccing the dog on Skulker is worthy of a revenge plot?"

"Well first, we'll have to attract him out of the Ghost Zone, won't we?"

"He'll eventually escape. But it'll be faster if we lure him out. But we need bait." She didn't say anything and looked Nico in the eyes. His black eyes widened in realization.

"Oh no, I am _not_ being—"

"But it's _you_ he's after, isn't it?" Sam questioned. "Besides, he's always after Danny, but he can barely go out in public without being mobbed by fangirls. So, you're the only option." Nico sighed.

"I don't like it."

"I know you don't."

"But I don't have any other choice."

"See, was that so hard? C'mon, we should at least iron out the bugs." The two walked to Sam's Goth Cave (in other words, her room) while conniving and plotting.

* * *

**A/N Well, it looks like Nico's acquired some help, huh? Now, let's see who can figure out what this plan is...or what _part_ of the plan this is...Agents, new mission: get to 20 reviews! (I will be updating if we don't get there, but I prefer it if we did get there :D)**


	6. Percy's Arrival

**A/N Here's another one for ya! Hope you enjoy another Percy POV!**

* * *

_Amity Park, Town Square, 12:23_

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware my magnificent power over all things that are cardboard and square!"

Although Percy has seen many things in his long, sixteen years, never has he seen something so bad it was laughable. So he laughed heartily.

He was able to take a cab to Amity Park from Manhattan. It wasn't a particularly long ride, although the cab driver's eyes had widened in surprise when he heard the name "Amity Park".

"Now why in god's name would you want to go _there,_ son?" he had asked and Percy clambered into the cab.

"My friend's there," Percy had explained. "I…need to pick him up. Why? What's so wrong about Amity Park?"

"Haven't you heard?" the cab driver had asked as he started up the engine. "The place is infested with ghosts." Percy nearly laughed. He didn't understand _why_ Hades needed him to go get Nico if there're ghosts there.

But the driver got him there without a complaint after that, and dropped him off at the entrance to the city. It has a weird vibe to it, something that Percy just couldn't place. But, as soon as he stepped into the city, things started getting strange, to say the least.

In front of him was a ghost; but not the ghosts he's used to seeing. The ones he's seen were colored almost exactly how they died with a slight transparency to them. These ghosts had a glowing white rim around them, and their color scheme consisted of greens and blues.

This ghost, the "Box Ghost", he guessed, picked up a few soggy cardboard boxes around started throwing them around and he floated in midair. The civilians screamed as they were hit in the head with boxes. Percy just yawned and sidestepped.

"Foolish human!" Box Ghost shouted. "How dare you defy me by stepping out of the way of your _doom?"_ Percy let out another hearty laugh.

"You think you can hit me? With _boxes,_ no less?" Percy questioned. The Box Ghost turned towards a warehouse, then summoned no less than a hundred boxes behind him. He hurled them all at Percy; most of them would've missed if Percy _hadn't_ moved. The Son of Poseidon easily dodged those that were going to hit him. Suddenly, the Box Ghost was hit with a ray of glowing green energy.

"I thought I already dealt with you!" someone shouted. Another ghost, from the looks of it, came up with a white-and-green thermos in his hands. Percy recognized him; it was Danny Phantom, who apparently was a famous guy all around the world because he and a bunch of other ghosts saved the world from the Disasteroid. He remembered seeing it on TV a few months ago before the Battle of Manhattan.

Danny pointed the thermos at the Box Ghost, who was sucked up by a blue tractor beam. It smoked from use, then Danny capped it off. The civilians clapped and cheered. He waved at everyone, then looked around at the carnage. Percy, however, could care less about Danny Phantom right now. He just wanted to find Nico and get out of here. The ghost kid flew off, leaving everyone behind.

Percy roamed the streets of Amity Park, lost and worried about what else might be lurking in the shadows of this strange town. But it all seemed vaguely _familiar_ to him…

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it was the Box Ghost.** **The Box Ghost is the perfect filler character, no? xD In all seriousness, I wanted Percy to see one of Amity Park's ghosts. So, why not have the totally lame one first? Now, why does Percy think Amity Park is familiar? Ready, agents? Let's blow up the review button!**


	7. Danny's Investigation

**A/N I sincerely apologize for the length of this chapter. I tried to make it longer, but it just didn't work.**

**ClockworksApprentice: No no, it's alright. *pat head* You haven't failed. Good to know you tried, though :)  
**

**Mythomagic-Champion: That's what we'll find out next chapter.  
**

**fajitagirl321: NONONONONONO- I thought I already established that Sam was Danny's girlfriend. Besides, the age difference is, like, three or four years.  
**

**Amelie Nockturne: Why thank you! it's great to hear that coming from someone on my sub list :) And yes, Sam and Tucker can both see through the Mist. Danny obviously can as well.  
**

* * *

_Amity Park, Fenton Household, 12:42_

"You get him?" Tucker asked as the human Danny walked down into the basement.

"Duh," Danny laughed, sending the Box Ghost off into the Ghost Zone. "It's the _Box Ghost_ we're talking about, Tuck."

"Hey, check what info your parents have on that di Angelo kid's sword," Tucker ordered. Danny moved toward the table, which was empty except for a written report.

"Says here that this stuff was cold, hard, burned at the touch, black, and called Stygian iron," Danny reported. "Stygian iron?" Tucker typed something on his laptop.

"'Stygian iron is a black metal forged from minerals in the Underworld and cooled in the River Styx'," Tucker said, thunder booming when he said "River Styx." "But that's from Greek mythology!"

"Look up more about this stuff," Danny ordered. Tucker scrolled the page down.

"'Although it is not a real metal," Tucker continued, "'it is said in myths that only the demigod children of Hades, Lord of the Dead, and residents of the Underworld can use the iron, although few, much more powerful forces have been said to use it.' Wait, this doesn't make sense."

"Either my parents have _really_ gone off their rockers, or that di Angelo kid's hiding something from us," Danny guessed. "Keep looking, Tuck. What does it say about the demigod kids of Hades?"

"It says that that they hold grudges, are usually very wary of others and won't trust them easily, can be easily aggravated and quick to anger, and have control over the dead!" Tucker read.

"Nico summoned those skeletons when we fought Skulker," Danny reminded. "Oh my god! Nico's a demigod!"

"B-but that's impossible!" Tucker stammered. "The gods don't exist!"

"Well, Tuck, looks like they do," Danny told him.

"And then…Nico's a son of Hades." Tucker looked pale at the thought.

"Maybe we should ask Sam," Danny suggested. "As Goth as she may be, she sure knows her Greek Myths." The two ran out of the house and ran to Sam's place, only to find her and Nico devising some sort of evil plot.

* * *

**A/N: And the truth shall floweth forth...It seems as though we failed our mission lest time, agents. New mission: get to twenty reviews. Ready? GO!**


	8. Tucker's Reunion

**A/N And yet anot****her, which was really fun to write. Enjoy!**_  
_

* * *

_Amity Park, Manson Household, 12:42_

"What the heck are you guys _doing?_" Danny demanded.

"What does it look like?" Same asked, straightening her posture and putting her hands on her hips. "We're making revenge plans, here!"

"We know what you are, di Angelo!" Tucker shouted. If possible, Nico went even paler.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he stuttered.

"We know you're a demigod!" Danny shouted, and Nico became even paler.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"You liar!" Tucker shouted.

"How else can you have a Stygian iron sword?" Danny questioned. "How else could you have summoned skeletons? You're a demigod, and a son of Hades!"

"Shut up, you guys!" Sam ordered, getting to her feet and clenching her fists. "Nico _obviously_ doesn't know _what_ you're talking about, so will you _get out_ of my room?"

"Sam, you know Greek myths better than anyone I know," Danny began. "You _can't_ tell me that that sword on Nico's belt isn't Stygian iron."

"…hang on. Nico, let me see your sword."

"That's not a good idea," Nico suggested.

"For once, he's right, Sam," Tucker informed. "That sword will burn you." Nico nodded confirmation.

"At least let me take a look at it," Sam grumbled. Nico sighed and pulled out his sword. Sam's eyes widened as she looked at the black metal.

"It _is_ Stygian iron…" she gasped. "You...y-you're…"

"A half-blood, yes," Nico sighed.

"And a son of Hades?" Danny pressed.

"Yes, yes, now would you _stop?_" Nico yelled. "How'd you guy figure it out?"

"Deduction, my friend," Tucker said smugly.

"Now, could you two just leave us alone?" Sam asked. "We need to put the finishing touches on our revenge plot."

"Against who?" Danny inquired.

"Skulker," Nico answered easily.

"Wow, you guys really _are _insane," Danny said. "Skulker will capture you _both_ this time, and I won't be there to save you!"

"We won't _need_ you," Sam laughed. "I'm pretty sure Nico and I can hold our own, thank you very much." Danny let out a frustrated noise, then stormed out. Tucker saw no other choice but to follow.

"Hey, calm down Danny," he placated. His friend didn't respond. The two walked nowhere in particular, letting Danny blow off steam.

While walking, they spotted some kids from school, Lancer (who they happily avoided) and someone else who made them stop.

He was about sixteen, with messy black hair and sea-green eyes. He kept his hands in his pockets, and his eyes darted around wildly, like he was looking for something. But the two, after some quick, whispered conversation, recognized him.

"PERCY!" they both screamed, running towards him. Percy snapped his head up and looked their direction. He face looked honestly surprised.

"Danny? Tucker?" he exclaimed.

"Percy, it's been a while!" Danny yelled after the two slowed down and stopped.

"I didn't know you guys still lived in Amity Park," Percy said, still bewildered.

"We didn't know you were back in town!" Tucker exclaimed joyfully.

"Well, I live in Manhattan now, y'know, ever since the creeper incident…" Percy trailed off, not wanting to remember that.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Danny said. "Well, there's worse here."

"You mean _ghosts_, Phantom?" Percy laughed. Danny mock-gasped.

"How'd you guess?" he demanded. Everyone let out a hearty laugh. "So, what brings you back in town?"

"I'm looking for my cousin," he answered. "I need to pick him up. But I can't find him."

"Wouldn't you need to know that beforehand?" Danny asked. Percy stopped.

"Uh…truth is, guys…" Percy began. "…my cousin was kidnapped."

"_What?_" the two others exclaimed.

"And I need to rescue him," Percy explained.

"Hang on…" Danny started. "You wouldn't happen to be related to a kid named Nico id Angelo, would you?"

"Yeah, he's the one I'm looking for, why?" Percy asked.

"He and my friend, Sam," Danny explained, "are making revenge plots." Percy sighed.

"Against who?" he asked.

"The guy who kidnapped him in the first place," Tucker answered. "C'mon, we'll show ya." The trio ran back to Sam's house and burst through the door.

"_What_ do you guys want _now?_" Sam questioned. Nico looked up and stopped when he saw Percy.

"Hey Percy," he greeted.

"Nico, you okay?" Percy asked, sitting down next to him on the floor.

"Yeah," Nico answered. "Why'd you come?"

"Your dad told me to," he answered. Nico's eyes darkened.

"Was he ever gonna come in the first place?" he grumbled sadly.

"He would," Percy answered. "He said he would send the guy who captured you to the darkest corner of the Underworld. He wasn't planning to buy you back; he would take you back." Nico looked sadly down at the tentatively drawn plan.

"He was?" he questioned. "But why didn't he come? Why'd he send you? No offense," he added hastily.

"Some force stronger than him told him not to," Percy explained. "It's weird. But he couldn't go. So he sent me instead. Good thing, too. I was worried about you." Nico looked up in surprise.

"You were?" Percy ruffled Nico's hair playfully.

"Of course!" Percy took a look at the plan. "_This_ is your genius revenge plan?"

"Well, I _would_ just send him to the Underworld, _buuuut…_" Nico explained how he has no power in the Ghost Zone. "By the way, Percy…before we head back, I need to ask you a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"An 'I-need-to-borrow-your-dog' kind of favor."

* * *

**A/N Alright, agents. You have your mission. Now go! Show that review button who's boss!**


	9. Nico's Revenge

**A/N ON NOEZ! It looks like the day has come, my friends. The last day you get any of this story from me :( *ducks from rabid fans* Okay, okay! If it's in high enough demand, I'll make a sequel! I just need to think of a good ghost villain, that's all...**_  
_

**ClockworksApprentice: I am Sakra and I am reading this because it showed up in my inbox. And congrats, you fulfilled your mission :) Dogs are awesome; especially Percy's.  
**

**Mythomagic-Champion: Thanks! Remember in the first book that said Percy moved around a lot? Well, wouldn't it be cool if Percy lived in Amity Park for a little while? Not long, but enough to know Danny and Tucker well.  
**

**fajitagirl321: Haha, yeah.  
**

* * *

_Amity Park, Fenton Household, 13:17_

As everyone crowded around the Specter Speeder, Nico smirked evilly to himself; everything was going according to plan. Mrs. O'Leary would wait until Percy's signal.

He was honestly surprised that Danny and Tucker were able to figure out who he was. Guess they weren't as clueless as they looked. Luckily enough, they could see through the Mist. Nico sat in the back with Percy and explained what the issue was with their identities, while Percy explained how he found him. He also explained how he knew Danny and Tucker; they used to be good friends in school until Percy had to move because a guy—most likely a Cyclops—was being a creeper and stalking him on the playground.

Sam and Tucker were putting the armor in the back, while Danny was preparing the Specter Speeder. Sam and Tucker filed in, and the machine started up. The portal to the Ghost Zone opened, and they flew in. The plan had begun.

"So, everyone knows the plan, right?" Nico asked. Everyone nodded their confirmation. They drifted through the trippy, acid-green world in silence, until they reached their destination.

"Okay, Danny, you're on," Nico ordered. Danny went ghost, turned intangible, and went to the back. He pulled out the armor and glue and flew off into Skulker's lair.

Currently, Skulker was sleeping, thankfully. Danny then proceeded to slather the glue onto the back of the armor and slip it onto Skulker. Then, he took the helmet and glued it to Skulker's head. He turned intangible and flew out.

"Phase one, complete," he reported. Nico sighed.

"di Angelo, you're up," he muttered to himself, getting up. He exited the Speeder as Danny went back into the driver's seat. Nico picked up the nearest thing near him—a sharp-looking rock—and threw it was Skulker's box-head.

"Huminawha?" Skulker shouted, waking up. "_You!"_ Nico, without a word, booked it to the Speeder. He jumped in.

"_Floor it!_" he ordered. Danny slammed down on the gas, and the Speeder flew towards the home portal.

"Curse you, Son of Hades!" Skulker screamed, running (or flying) after them in a fit of fury. Nico smiled to himself; Skulker didn't notice the Greek armor glued to his body.

"Phase two, complete," he whispered. The Speeder flew into the basement of Fenton Works, and everyone jumped out and ran into the streets. Skulker trailed behind them, his blasters ready. Soon enough, he cornered them.

"Any last words?" Skulker sneered. Danny and Nico smirked.

"Just one," Nico simpered. "Percy?"

"Mrs. O'Leary! Here girl!" Percy called.

"Who?" Skulker asked. Suddenly, the shadows of everything began to grow, and grow…until it was forced to one spot, and it formed some sort of a portal. A gigantic beast that looked like a dog bounded out of it at Percy's voice. Nico focused his powers to their furthest strength, and made a long shadow wrap around Skulker, keeping him in place.

"What?" he shouted, furious. Nico's brain felt like a block of lead, trying to keep Skulker in the air and bound tight.

"Hey, girl," Percy greeted, scratching her under the ears.

"Percy…" Nico warned. "Hurry…can't hold this…for much longer…!"

"Alright, alright. Get the Greek, girl, get the Greek!" Percy ordered. Nico used all his power to throw Skulker towards a building. He screamed all the way. Mrs. O'Leary barked happily and chased after him. She caught him in her huge teeth and began ripping up the armor, bit by bit. The group ran over to Skulker.

"Well, you were right about the dog being big," Sam admitted.

"Told ya," Nico laughed. Soon, Mrs. O'Leary had ripped up all the armor off of Skulker. But she didn't stop there. She ripped through Skulker's suit like it was extremely tender meat. There was nearly nothing left. Then, Mrs. O'Leary ripped off the helmet, revealing Skulker as a tiny green blob with appendages.

"You haven't heard the least of me, Ghost King!" Skulker shouted in a high voice that made him sound like he had a tank of helium. "I'll be back to seek my revenge!"

"Yeah, yeah," Nico said dismissively, picking up Skulker by the leg and throwing him. Mrs. O'Leary contently chewed on the remains of Skulker's suit.

"Phase three, complete," Percy reported. Nico let out a quick laugh. "Well…guess it's goodbye, now." Danny scribbled something down on a notepad. He ripped out the page and gave it to Percy.

"Here," he said. Percy looked at it; it was a phone number. "Keep in touch." Percy nodded.

"And hey, if you guys ever feel like coming over to whip some ghost butt," Tucker said, "feel free to stop by."

"And don't worry," Sam assured. "We won't tell anyone about the 'demigod' thing. We're really gonna miss you guys." She hugged Nico, who seemed genuinely surprised by it. Percy turned to Nico once Sam receded.

"Think you have enough power to get us to Long Island?" he asked.

"Possibly," Nico answered, still worn out form the shadow-bending. "I'll be asleep the rest of the day, though. I've never done that before. Thank the gods it worked."

"See you guys around," Danny said. "It's been great meeting you, Nico. And seeing you again, Percy."

"Good luck down here," Percy wished.

"Same to you over there," Danny returned. The two high-fived. Then, Nico sighed and summoned the power of the shadows. They wrapped around him and Percy, and the two felt the rush of a rollercoaster ride before ending up in front of the Hades' cabin at Camp Half-Blood. And that ended the demigods' trip to the mysterious Amity Park.

* * *

**A/N: So that ends our story? Not quite. One more chapter; an epilogue. Starring...well, you'll see.**


	10. Epilogue: Clockwork's Questions

**A/N Here we are; the final chapter! *le gasp* Starring none other than one of my favorite ghosts, Clockwork, and...well, you'll see. Enjoy!**_  
_

_Ghost Zone, Clockwork's Citadel, 23:59_

"Hello, Clockwork." Clockwork turned from his screens to look at the small hooded figure standing in his room.

"Ah, hello, friend," he greeted, turning into a child. "I foresaw that we would meet again."

"Yeah, with you being the almighty ghost of time and all that," the female hooded one laughed. "If you knew I was coming, then do you have what I want?"

"No, not written, but I have the tapes if you wish to novelize them," Clockwork offered.

"That would be wonderful," the girl accepted. Clockwork handed her a few DVDs. "I didn't know you could record things like this."

"I can, I just choose not to most of the time," Clockwork explained, turning into an elder. As the girl pulled out a laptop from her bag and began to burn the DVDs, Clockwork turned to the screens. His friends were fussing over Nico back at Camp Half-Blood, and he was overwhelmed by all the attention.

Danny's friends, meanwhile, were finishing the way they started; celebrating their victory at the Nasty Burger.

"I will never understand why they call it the Nasty Burger," Clockwork admitted.

"Blame Hartman," the girl said. "It was probably his idea, anyway, and I'll eat my notebook if it wasn't."

"Yes, yes," Clockwork said, turning into an adult. "You _do_ realize that the Son of Hades is suspecting that this whole thing was your idea, correct?"

"_Suspects?" _The girl let out a laugh. "Clockwork, he doesn't suspect, he _knows._ He knows me too well, Nico."

"Do you think that Hades will tell the boy that it was I who told him not to go after him?"

"Perhaps. You can never tell with gods. It doesn't matter, anyway. Hades can't touch this place."

"Unless you make it so."

"But I'm lazy and don't feel like it. So you're safe."

"For now." Clockwork sighed. "Just a question; why did you make it this way? It was supposed to be something quite different."

"I was going to spare Hades the humiliation of losing some fortunes and Nico the humiliation of being yelled at by his father…sooner than usual. Besides, I enjoy torturing Skulker."

"What did he do to you?"

"Captured and imprisoned me until I and got my enchanted diamond sword and sic'd an army of creepers on him. So I have a personal score to settle with him."

"I see." Clockwork morphed into a child once more. "When will this story go online?"

"As soon as I finish burning the DVDs to my laptop and write it," the girl answered.

"…and you do realize that Skulker was going to kidnap Nico either way, correct?"

"Of course. But Nico's my friend; I had to save him from there."

"Then why did you make him get kicked so many times?" The girl smirked under her hood.

"Revenge for stealing my iPod for a week." Clockwork shook his head.

"You seem to enjoy torturing your characters," he observed, turning into an elder. The girl shrugged.

"Sometimes they deserve it, like Skulker," the girl explained. "But Nico's my friend. One of my best, actually. He knows there's no hard feeling between us." She looked up and stared at a wall. "At least, I _hope_ not…But I wouldn't kill off any of their friends. I'm just not that type of person. I would never do that to my friends. But sometimes you just need something…_different _in their lives. Maybe some new friends or allies, or perhaps new enemies." She looked at her laptop. "Oh, the DVDs are burned. Thanks, Clockwork." She handed the DVDs back. She then turned to go.

"Oh, and Sakra?" Sakra turned to see the adult version of Clockwork. "Keep a close eye out for your friends. With the way these stories are going, they're going to need it." Sakra smiled and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is the end of it. Good job, agents. Although, be aware; I might call you back for one last mission. Thank you, everyone, for reviewing. It means the world to me. Now, let's nuke the review button, for old times' sake?**


End file.
